


Romance of Lena Lance and Kara Danvers

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

The air was musky and the surrounding smelled of rich fragrance, clearly, an expensive mist covered the huge building. A building but a house for a sensual lady gifted to her by a billionaire. Clothes lay scattered all over the expensive brown cashmere carpet, leaving trails of sensual clothing making its way to the bedroom. Moans and pants fill the luxurious king-size room which was decorated with fresh red roses and dim fairy lights.

Having everything she wished for, she did not hesitate on having steamy nights with a billionaire who was a husband to a physician and a father to a remarkably outstanding young son. Their scandalous affair was not known to most but they often made some eye-catching entries during official meetings. The CEO of Luthor Corp, Mr. Lionel, loved everything this bold lady had to offer him both as a woman and as a lover. She is the apple of his eye and he completely adored her. Trapped in her charms he showers her with everything and anything a woman wishes for. Lionel Luthor could do wonders to this lady who was beneath his frame begging him for more. Nights like these were not less than any other extravagant trips they’ve made. Since being a billionaire brings everything at your feet without much struggle, Lionel used his money to lavish their relationship to the fullest without bothering his wife nor son. Many hot nights passed but somewhere in between, the couple let small precautions slide that lead to something which proved the existence of their affair.

Knowing that his wife Lillian Luthor was away for work that week he took the chance to feel the pleasure from his mistress Aileana Bruis. While Lillian a loyal wife decided to surprise her husband. But sadly walks right into the dirty scene of Lionel which left both surprised on her arrival. Lillian devastated in horror ran back home in tears. The billionaire was caught by his wife and now what better way than sealing off his lover Aileana Bruis away with a handful of Tens Millions of Dollars? For the sake of his wife and status, Lionel pushed the unfair affair and reconciled with his wife who in fact accepted him. Lionel’s lover Aileana Bruis bore the daughter Lena Bruis of his blood, which was a shock to them but as a mother’s instinct, she chose to keep the child Lena Bruis without hesitation. The baby was healthy just like Lionel and beautiful just like her mother. All the features represented the forbidden couple in that small human which pretty sure was supposed to. Lionel has to be there for both families the forbidden and legal and he was there for them regardless of the situation. The girl Lena Bruis grew up with her mom Aileana Bruis far from Lillian Luthor her stepmother and Lex Luthor her stepbrother but she didn’t know they existed until one flight.

Although Lex knew about his Dad’s infatuation he played dumb and promised himself to avenge his mother till he had the power to do so. After four years of the forgotten event, Lionel comes terms with the fact that his once beauty was now gone to the afterlife leaving the proof of their love behind in the form of their daughter, Lena Bruis. The beautiful girl was only seven at the age when Lionel decided to adopt the little one and add one more member to the Luthor family. After informing his wife Lillian, despite her justified protest, Lionel proceeded with the adoption process. Since many Families had applied for adoption services, the Luthor family was not the only one to. The Lance family too waited for the arrival of their newest member but sadly the legal adoption papers huddle and tussle as a result of exchanging the destination. Lena Bruis and Lena Kenvinsky were the candidates to have a new home and a new family. Lionel Luthor and the Lance family awaited Lena in excitement to see their daughter join them. Rachel Thompson, a lovely brunette was to accompany the girls to their destinations with Richard Thompson her brother who both worked for the adoption center. Unfortunately, Rachel and Richard were workaholics and were blind to reality having them mess up the girls.

Richard, who was supposed to have Lena Kevinsky to the Lance family ended up leaving Lena Bruis at Lance’s house owned by 40 Year Old Quentin Lance and 40 Year Old Dinah Lance who stood by the small balcony to welcome their new member, Lena. As they both got down on their knees and hugged the seven-year-old girl, Lena hugged back and noticed another girl at the same age as her with two ponytails smile back at her. The new parents introduced their daughters are 15 Year Old Laurel Lance and 13 Year Old Sara Lance, to Lena who seemed to get off the right foot as Laurel hands over the brown teddy bear at her side to Lena. Sara held Lena’s hand and pulled her into the garden to play with their new member. Quentin and Dinah smiled at the scene and accepted the fact that their daughters are going to get along quite well.


	2. Chapter 1

The little girl loved everyone and everything in this small wholesome home. The couple let Lena take in the feeling of being a part of this home as they watched her slowly skim her way through photo albums hanging on beside the fireplace. “You’re going to be a part of it too Lena,” Dinah says with a smile. The girls seemed to vanish as the only people in the living room were the three. “A police?” Lena questioned upon laying her eyes on a picture frame where Quentin was in uniform. “An officer too!” He squealed. “Cool!!” Lena cheered at the confirmation.

Soon footsteps filled the area as Laurel and Sara rush down the stairs with a pile of boxes in their hands. “Come, Lena!! Let’s play! We’ve got loads of toys!” Laurel says. Lena nods and Sara grabs her hand and followed Laurel who was making their way out of the hall. “Make sure you come in for dinner girls!” Dinah informed the trio and makes her way to the kitchen. After an hour of playing tag and hiding, Dinah called the girls for dinner which was ready. The girls rushed in one by one as Quentin seats himself the girl did too. They watched Dinah as she brought food on the table. “Chicken wings!! Yay!” Sara says. “Mom makes the best of these Lena!” Laurel informs Lena. “I hope you like it, Lena.” Dinah chimes as she too seats herself next to her husband. “Graces kids!” Quentin says. After the grace in unison the family chit chats and laughs as they fill up their stomach with tasty food. Soon when it was time for bed, Lena was confused about where to sleep. The girls had their bed but what about her she thought to herself. “Hey, kiddo!! Why do you seem lost?” Quentin asks as he pats Lena’s head. “Come Mom’s gonna sleep with you tonight. You can join the girls later.”

He informs. “Lena felt safe and made her way towards Dinah who was brushing her hair in front of a mirror. “Honey come!” Dinah says as she puts the brush down. “What about dad?” She asked. “Dad’s gonna head for work sweetie so you can take up as much of the bed you want.” Dinah points the bed which had a cute pink blanket at the foot of it, folded neatly. “We can have our girls talk the whole night!” Dinah says. Lena hurried on the bed while Dinah followed and tucked her in the pink blanket. Sitting at the edge of the bed Dinah spoke, “tomorrow’s going to be fun!! We all will be going to the amusement park!!”. “Does Laurel and Sara know?” Lena asked thinking about her step-sisters. “Ummm no and that’s going to be a surprise!” Dinah whispers as she tickled the little girl who giggled in response. “Mom? Where do work?” Lena asked. “Well, I teach history at Central City University.” She replied. “What’s history?” Lena asked confused at the word. “You’ll learn about soon in school but to tell you now, it’s learning about the past,”

Dinah says as she lay on the bed next to Lena. “Will dad make it tomorrow?” Lena asked. “Why you’d say so?” Dinah questioned. “Because he’s gone for work now when will he sleep and rest. It will be hard to have fun with us.” Lena says. “Oh, he will be back soon. Don’t worry we all will have fun. Now sleep tight and rest yourself for tomorrow’s fun.” Dinah pats Lena’s head to which Lena closed her eyes immediately.  
The next day Lena woke up to the sound of Laurel and Sara bickering downstairs with Quentin. Dinah has her hand around Lena to which she snuggled a bit closer at this nice feeling. “Mom!!!” Laurel bursts into the room looking annoyed. “What’s wrong?” Dinah says. “Dads not telling us where we are going to!” She replied. Lena chuckled under the blanket while Dinah smiled at her on the secret they shared last night. “Just dress up and help Lena too while I pack for some snacks okay? You girls got two hours to get ready!”

Dinah says and Lena gets down the bed and vanishes with Laurel into the washroom. “Why are you mad Laurel?” Lena asked the crosses girl. “She’s just angry because she doesn’t know what to wear.” Sara snuffles a laugh after saying it to Lena our loud. “Dad won’t tell me!! I don’t know what to wear!” Laurel whines. “Why don’t you try wearing something normal?” Lena suggests. “Like what?” “Jeans and t-shirt?” “That’s not cute Sara!” Laurel says. “Then what about a cute skirt and a nice tee shirt?” Lena said. “Okay fine I’ll give it a try “ Laurel disappears to change. “Here Lena you can wear these!! You’ll look good in it. The shorts are mine and that jacket is Laurel’s. Go try it!” Sara says. The girls messed the wardrobe and finally got to a settlement on their clothes to wear. “Girls, you ready?” Dinah asks in a loud voice. The trio rushed down to the kitchen to find their mom as each of them sniffed to get a glimpse of the snacks that Dinah packed. “Mom! Cookies, please! “Sara informed. “Check!”

Dinah says. “Cupcakes?” Laurel asks. “Check!” “Sandwich!!!” “A big check and let’s go! Dad’s waiting for us in the car girls .” Dinah ushers the girls out as she locks the door. “Take your seats girls it’s going to be a long ride,” Quentin says helping Dinah load the basket and bags into the car’s trunk. The car started and they drove off to the blue skies. Lena loves how she’s going for a picnic with her new family and she looked over to Laurel and Sara who showed her places as they drove through. They are more like friends than sisters, Lena thought to herself. “How long dad?” Sara asked. “An hour mostly so is ready,” Dad says. “An amusement park!!! Cool!!” Laurel exclaimed after Dinah showed a poster of a newly opened entertainment park. Lena laughed at the girls' reaction on finally knowing the secret.


	3. Chapter 2

The family ushered out the car and while the parents locked the car, the three girls stood frozen to take in the view that laid in front of them. Their necks lifted high to scan the parameter of the land and the one that caught Lena’s eyes was the giant Ferris wheel circling softly like the waves. “Woah!” Sara exclaimed at the sight. “I’m going to get on every single ride!!” Laurel said assertively as she felt the adrenaline pumping through her body.

“Lena you better catch up!!” Laurel challenged the new girl who was still in awe at the beautiful wonderland they are about to enter. “Now girls, don’t get all fiesta in there because there are many people in there. You might as well be lost if you lose track of us.” Quentin said as he stuffed the keys into his pocket. “Everyone is going to stay together to have a blast okay?”

Dinah bent on her knees and tucked in Lena’s hair looking at all three girls as she instructed. “Go on girls have fun we will be right behind you but stay hand in hand right? “ Quentin says one last time and girl smirked at each other as they took off in a sprint. “Race you to the entrance!” Laurel says swiftly and takes off while Lena and Sara looked at each other and giggled following Laurel.

As the kids reached the ticket booth Dinah and Quentin let the kids in. “Behold!!” Laurel says. “What do you want to do first Lena?” Sara asks. Lena looked around and smiled as she points at the cotton candy machine. “A green one!” Lena says and Dinah pats her head as she leads the trio to the destination. “Pink!” Laurel chooses. “White for me mom!” Sara tugs on Dinah’s blue cardigan. After observing the process of swirls and turns of sugar clouds forming, the girls' eyes lit up and grabbed their cloudy torch to lick and snack on as they toured the park. “Honey I think you should try those!” Dinah pointed at the water guns that pointed towards small hoops. Behind the hoops was a line of stuffed toys. “Just like good old dates huh?”

Quentin smirks at Dinah who blushed slightly as he rolled up his plaid sleeves to his elbows and marched towards the game stand. Paying for it Quentin grabs the trigger of the toy gun and aims at the hoops. “If you can fill all the buckets below the hoop in 30 seconds then you get the giant heart plushie.” The person says. The girls rushed at Dinah’s side to witness their dad do something that they’ve never seen. “Go!” The person says and presses the timer on the stopwatch for the countdown. “Come on Dad!! You’ve got this!!” Lena yelled excitedly. “More cheers girls !! I need it!!” Quentin says as he aims for the smallest hoops first to fill the buckets. “That’s so tiny mom!!” Sara informs the obvious getting nervous at her dad's progress. “Only three left dad!!” Laurel’s hand's fist harder in excitement. “And this last one’s for your mom!!” Quentin says filling in the last large hoop. “Yay!!!” All of them cheered at the victory. “Impressive!! You’ve still got nine seconds left.” The person at the stand announced.

Then man lifts the giant heart plushie off the top shelf and hands it over to Quentin. “You deserve this sir!” The man compliments as Quentin smiles back. Quentin turns and gets on one knee in front of Dinah. “Honey there are kids here!” She smiles. “Well, they gotta know how a right man treats his queen. Just a lesson to keep in mind girls.” He remarks at the girls. “Gross!” Laurel says. “ that’s so cute!!” Lena jumps. “Mom !! Dad is waiting you know!” Sara says to which Dinah takes the plushie from his hands and hugs it to her chest. “Such a romantic.” She whispers under her breath. Quentin gets up and side hugs Dinah. “Okay girls what’s on your mind?” He asks. “Look!! Over there!” Sara points in the distance at a carrousel. “Thohorsesrse look pretty!” Dinah says. “Let’s go!” Lena walks first, leading them to the ride. The family got on the ride and each chose a figure to sit on. Lena and Sara chose a pink horse while Laurel decided to go with a huge unicorn all by herself.

Quentin and Dinah sat in a pumpkin carriage. The girls licked their cotton candies as they enjoyed the spin. After few rounds, Quentin hopped onto a horse with Lena and Dinah sat with Laurel on the big unicorn. “So Lena, how is us so far?” He asks as he pats her head. He looked at the Dinah and the two girls who were smiling and talking to each other. Lena took in the view and sighed with a smile. “I a am happy dad! And all you great!” Lena replies. Quentin smiles softly and pats her head. “Okay where should we go next?” Quentin asked. “The Ferris wheel!” Lena cheers finally speaking her wish aloud. The moment they had got there, Lena had that Ferris wheel rolling in her mind and now finally she was about to experience it. The family makes their way slowly towards the big pink loop of floating carriages. Paying the tickets to the ride, all five on them hopped on.

Quentin and Dinah sat opposite and the girl scooted under their arms as they watched the park decrease in size every minute they go higher. Lena lookout and noticed the sky had turned pink to which she wondered to herself. “The day’s almost over and I don’t know-how,” Lena said out loud. “Well, that’s what happens when you have a good time,” Quentin says ruffling her hair. “You messed it up, dad!!” Sara yells at Quentin and proceeds to comb Lena’s hair to place. “Girls look!!” Dinah calls out. She points at a distance when they soon noticed a bride in her wedding dress posing at the camera. “Wow!!” Laurel lets out. “So pretty!” Sara follows. “With the pink skies, the pictures will come out great for the wedding.” Dinah expresses. At this point, their carriage was at the top. The family embraced silence and looked out to calm their busy day. Soon the carriage reached down and Sara had dozed off in Dinah’s arms so she was carried back to the car. Quentin held Lena’s and Laurel’s hand, walking back to the car in the parking lot where most of the cars were gone and where the lights of amusement park shone so bright. The girls sat in and Dinah helped Sara sleep on the seat. Quentin drove of heading home. “Day one and it exhausted them,” Quentin says. “Well isn’t that lovely? It means the girls are having fun and there are many days to go through like this one” Dinah smiles, turning back to the girls and winking at them.


	4. Chapter 3

“Alright girls!!! Up up!! We need to get going!!” Quentin’s voice rang throughout the girls' bedrooms. “Daaaaadddd!!!” Laurel whines and pulls the blanket over her head, clearly annoyed at Quentin’s entrance. “What’s wrong dad?” Lena wipes her sleepy eyes and sits up. “Better get dressed soon because we are moving.” Quentin informs. “Moving!!!!???” The girls say in unison, clearly surprised at dad’s words. “Not literally. Just a tour.” Dinah breaks the suspense as she walks in dressed. “But where to?” Lena asks getting her feet on the ground.

“Midvale Town!!” Quentin yells. “Since there are only two weeks left for high school to reopen we thought we could make a trip to that town.” Dinah informs. “We will be leaving in an hour so you girls hurry up!” Quentin says. Soon the girls dressed and were ready in the car with seatbelt’s securing them in place. “First we will be taking a look at our rented house for the holiday and then we can tour the town if that’s okay with you girls?” Quentin says taking a turn after seeing the signboard of Midvale Town in bold letters. “Yeah, sure!” Laurel says munching on the chocolate chip cookies that Dinah prepares again. “Almost there kids!” Quentin informs the groups. “Wow that garden looks so pretty!” Sara exclaimed pointing at a garden with colored leaves and trees. “We can pay a visit to the conservation garden park tomorrow if that’s what you want Sara.” Dinah suggests. “Oh so that’s what it’s called.” Lena nods at Laurel’s newly gained knowledge. “Honey I smell something burning.” Dinah sniffs around to find the source of the smell. Soon the car starts jerking finally coming to a half a few moments later.

The girls quickly got down the car as Quentin rushed to check the problem. “Turns out the radiator is burnt. Guess we will have to take the bus.” Quentin says slamming the car’s head. “Bus?” The girls ask in unison. The family waited at the sidewalk for transport to pass through but Quentin still tried to fix the radiator. After half an hour a car approached the breakdown site. Halting in front of Quentin’s broken car, a man clearly in his early 40’s stepped out first followed by a lady of the same age too. “Is everything alright?” He asks. “The radiator decided to die.” Quentin replies. “Where are you guys heading?” The lady asks. “Umm just a few miles from here.” Dinah informs. “We can drop y’all off.” The man suggests. “Thanks a lot that will work!” Quentin agreed and ushers the girls in the car. “Pretty girls!” The lady says to which all three blushes. “So a family trip I see.” The man teases. “Yes and you are ?” Quentin asks. “Oop,s my bad. I’m Jeremiah and that’s my wife Eliza. We just paid a visit to our friend at Starling City and was on our way back and found you guys.” Jeremiah holds the steering wheel and informs. “We are from Starling City! What a coincidence!” Dinah exclaimed. “You all should join us for lunch!

Our girls will be happy to have friends.” Jeremiah says and the girl's earshot up. “He has daughters just like dad does.” Sara explains. “We get it, Sara it’s obvious.” Laurel pokes. “So more friends!” Lena cheers. “Sure I hope you don’t mind.” Dinah accepts. “Oh the pleasure is ours!” Eliza smiles at Dinah and the trio. The car stopped in front of a cottage house. Eliza opens the door and called out, “Alex!! Kara !! We are home!.” Footsteps echoed the hall and soon two girls in their early teens were revealed to the young girls at the door. “And we’ve got new friends!!” Jeremiah places his keys in the key holder and proceeds to the kitchen. “Make your self comfortable!” Eliza says to the new guests. “We can help in the kitchen. “ Dinah offered. “You girls can play till we call you!” Quentin informs. Lena’s eyes locked with a younger girl of blonde hair. “I’m Kara and you are?” The blonde girl says. “Umm Lena.” Lena replies. “And I’m Laurel and this is Sara!” Laurel chimes. “Hi..” Sara says softly. “I’m Alex nice to meet you guys!!” Alex says cheerfully. “I’ve got cool toys that help all of us play! You ready?” Alex hypes the youngsters to which they all cheered. “He, Lena it looks like your arm has bruises.” Kara holds Lena’s arm to take a closer look. “Oh no I was just playing with Laurel yesterday but I scraped my hand while I was at it on the ground. It doesn’t hurt.” She explains. “Okay let’s catch up to them or they will leave us out !! Hurry!!”

Kara and Lena sprints towards the group to join the play. When lunch was ready the parents called out the kids to which Lena decided to rush next to Dinah. “Mom does these scars look bad?” Lena asks her mom. Dinah examines her arm and asked confused. “What scars dear?” Lena began checking her arm and found no scars that were previously pointed out by Kara. “It was right here mom!!” Lena whispers. “You are fine sweetie. Come have some food.” Dinah ushered Lena to the table to which she ended up sitting next to Kara. “Look at this zucchini monster!” Kara picks up zucchini from her plate and enacts a monster face while she dangled it on her fork in front of Lena. Lena laughed at her witty joke. “Kara!! Eat it honey.” Eliza says. “Come on! Let’s finish quickly so we can play Mario Kart 64!!” Alex suggests good which all the girls rapidly finished their food and hopped off to have a good time.


End file.
